It's About Time/Gallery
3:00AM In sweet land with Spike and Rarity S2E20...PNG|In sweet land with Spike and Rarity... Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 3 S2E20.png|I hope you like chocolate! Ice cream house S2E20.png|Yummy! SpikeTalkingAboutChocolateFudgeS2E20.PNG SpikeRudeAwakeningS2E20.PNG|Spike wakes up from sleep Spike waking up S2E20.png|What the...dang it, interrupted from another Rarity dream... Twilight walking S2E20.png Spike in front of a window S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Spike holding a clock S2E20.png|...because it's 3 AM. Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png|It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic! Calendar S2E20.png|Do you see what's wrong?! Spike holding a calendar S2E20.png|Did we forget to celebrate Arbor Day? Twilight with a book S2E20.png|No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png|There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! Twilight S02E20.png|I'm Lasagna Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png|I'm missing an ice cream dream for this? Future Twilight's mysterious warning Twilight worried S2E20.png Twilight seeing a bright light S2E20.png|What is that bright shiny light??? Big Light S2E20.png Twilight shielding head from bright light S2E20.png Twilight shielding her head S2E20.png Twilight looking S2E20.png Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png Twilight manecut S2E20.png|A wild manecut!? Twilight bodysuit S2E20.png|...tattered suit!? Twilight eyepatch S2E20.png|...an eyepatch!? Twilight scar S2E20.png|...and a scar!? Oh...It's just a paper cut. Future Twilight Sparkle S2E20.png|Future Twilight Shocked twilight S2E20.png Future Twilight face S2E20.png Twilight talks with Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight S2E20.png Twilight pointing at future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 2 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 3 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight S2E20.png|How can this happen? This is scientifically impossible... Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|YOU are scientifically impossible Future Twilight pointing at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight looking at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight behind future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight Sparkle face S02E20.png Future Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 3 S2E20.png|"Wow! Time travel?" Twilight and Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 5 S2E20.png Future Twilight talking S02E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight talking to future Twilight S2E20.png|Isn't just like Twilight to be overly enthusiastic about an unimportant topic during a desperate moment from her future-self. Twilight happy S2E20.png Future Twilight shutting Twilight up S2E20.png|Hush up! Twilight trying to warn Twilight S2E20.png|You have to listen to me! There isn't much time! Future Twilight disappearing S2E20.png|Whatever you do, don't...! Future Twilight disappeared S2E20.png|vanishes Twilight Sparkle S02E20.png Twilight with hoof in her mane S2E20.png Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png Twilight dramatic gasp S2E20.png|*GASP!* Preparation Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png|Hey look! I am flying! Can I go to Cloudsdale now? Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Poor Fluttershy Twilight accidentally hitting Fluttershy S2E20.png Party bags S2E20.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png Twilight with glasses S2E20.png|Is there something on my face? Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|How can you be serious while wearing that?! Ponies laughing S2E20.png|Not True! Worried Ponies SO2E20.PNG|Worried ponies Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Pinkie screaming S2E20.png|Run for your lives! Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|"What ever shall we do Twilight!" Rarity how do we S2E20.png|"How do we stop..." Rarity what it is S2E20.png|"If we don't know what it is!" Rainbow Dash SO2E20.PNG S2E20 everpony else.png S2E20 Applejack trowel.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png|Rarity wiping off cement from Applejack's mane. S2E20 Ms.cake hose.png S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big Macintosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png|Eeyup! Big Macintosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png|...Oops. S2E20 CMC.png S2E20 Spike painting.png S2E20 Pinkie mane cut.png|The slight return of Pinkamena Diane Pie! Rarity question face S2E20.png|How is this helping? Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png|Removing some leaves from Applejack. Dashie Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine s02e20.png|'sup? Twilight but still S2E20.png|"But still?" Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is thinking of something. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Talk about a strong shockwave. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Hey whats up Twilight. The Cerberus Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus appears Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus PinkiesLeadS2E20.PNG Pinkie screaming S02E20.png|Okay everypony, follow my lead. Berry Punch frightened window s02e20.png Shoeshine hiding s02e20.png Noteworthy frightened door s02e20.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|"I know isn't this great!" Yeah but Spike would beg to differ. Cerberus_gnawing_on_roof_S2E20.png|Something here indicates the big doggie likes red-colored fruit, much to Bon-Bon's horror! Twilight magic S2E20.png|Magic obedience training... Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|She never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Well, that was easy... Fluttershy with Cerberus S2E20.png Right CerberusPNG.PNG|Right, Cerberus? Pinkie running S2E20.png Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png|"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Pinkie with a ball S2E20.png|In case of a ball emergency Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Bringing Cerberus back to the gates of Tartarus The first sign Spike waking up in basket S2E20.png Spike waking up in basket 2 S2E20.png|The best night's sleep Spike's gotten in weeks Twilight entering library S2E20.png Twilight great!! S2E20.png|"Great!" Twilight is dirty S2E20.png Twilight can escape S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!" Spike before burping letter S2E20.png Twilight see burp S2E20.png|Don't you burp in front of me! Letter hitting Twilight S2E20.png|You've got mail Twilight what just happened S2E20.png|What just happened!? Twilight with hoof to her cheek S2E20.png|Oh no Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight with papercut S2E20.png Twilight worried wonder S2E20.png|How can Spike not be worried about this. Scar on Twilight's face SO2E20.PNG Twilight's scar-SO2E20.png|We didn't change the future at all! Disasters still coming! SO2E20.PNG|Disasters still coming! Not doing anything I don't know! SO2E20.PNG|I don't know! Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight don't do S2E20.png|"Is what I don't do!" Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Spike S2E20.png|Then maybe you don't mind if I... Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|...eat an entire tub of ice cream! Twilight moving eyes S2E20.png|What is Spike doing back there? Spike eating an ice cream S2E20.png Oh, no-ice cream! SO2E20.PNG|Oh, no! Ice cream! Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|What are you going to do now Twilight? S2E20 spike ice cream look.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Twilight sweating S2E20.png Twilight growling S2E20.png|Growling. Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight cute pout face S2E20.png|Twilight's pout face. Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|Twilight is not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Huh? Who could that be? Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash see's some weird stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Twilight sweating 2 S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png|This is too rich! Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png|There's a mouse right behind you! Twilight weirdface S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike with feather S2E20.png Spike tickling Twilight S02E20.png Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG Twilight stopping Spike from tickling S2E20.png Spike blowing fire S2E20.png Fire about to hit Twilight S2E20.png|This will not end well Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Uh oh! Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Twilight closeup S2E20.png Twilight mane S2E20.png Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png|It really doesn't look too bad... Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Hey it makes you look less like an egghead Twilight. Twilight mane 2 S2E20.png Twilight hasn't changed S2E20.png|"The future hasn't changed!" Visiting Madame Pinkie Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent Spike entering tent S2E20.png Twilight entering tent S2E20.png|"Uh, what would be now?" Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Madame Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 2 S2E20.png|Pinkie, what is this?! Pinkie with crystal ball 3 S2E20.png|It's my magical orb. I just got it. Pinkie with crystal ball 4 S2E20.png|Cool, huh? Yes Pinkie, that is cool. Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 5 S2E20.png Pinkie looking through the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Pinkie looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png|I see... Pinkie pointing S2E20.png|You, Twilight... Twilight face S2E20.png|...you will get... Pinkie with crystal ball 6 S2E20.png|A really cool... Pinkie with crystal ball 7 S2E20.png|...birthday present next year... Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Twilight wide eyed cuteness. Pinkie with crystal ball 8 S2E20.png|That's it! Twilight you sure S2E20.png|"Are you sure?" Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back PinkieSeriousS2E20.PNG Twilight in front of a crystal ball S2E20.png Twilight warn about S2E20.png|"Was trying to warn me about!" Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|...a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Twilight with flowerpot on her head S2E20.png|That's gotta hurt... Monitor everything Pinkie about to enter library S2E20.png Pinkie Pie S2E20.png|OMG Twilight's messy room S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope S2E20.png|Off by point zero two from yesterday. Twilight looking at graph S2E20.png|Carry the fifteen... Twilight writing S2E20.png|...negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon... Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Spike with ice cream S02E20.png|Who cares? As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Spike about to eat the ice cream S2E20.png|Sorry, future Spike. Twilight writing 2 S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight pulling Pinkie S2E20.png|Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine and quarter catadioptric telescopes? Pinkie in front of telescope S2E20.png|Sure! Twilight looking through the telescope 2 S2E20.png Twilight in front of the telescope S2E20.png Twilight bandage from Future S2E20.png|"Just like the bandage from the future." Twilight with graph S2E20.png Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|"Doing things didn't work." Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight face 3 S2E20.png Twilight face 4 S2E20.png Twilight moniter...S2E20.png|"Moniter!" Twilight eyes S2E20.png|These tired pony eyes are showing symptoms of an egghead madness! Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png|I will monitor everything! Makes sense right?! Say it! Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|Even Pinkie knows this makes sense. Twilight looking through the telescope 3 S2E20.png Telescope S2E20.png Twilight with telescope S2E20.png Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Twilight using compass S2E20.png Twilight writing on a paper S2E20.png Twilight making a face S2E20.png Spike with buckets of ice cream S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png| Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine and quarter inch catadioptric telescopes? Pinkie Pie 2 S2E20.png|I have no idea! :D Twilight looking through the telescope 5 S2E20.png|HAZARD! Never look at the sun especially through a telescope!!! Looking at the Sun through a telescope S2E20.png|Don't you look at the sun! Twilight covering eye S2E20.png|My eye! Pinkie in front of a fireplace S2E20.png|In case of an eyepatch emergency... Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch S2E20.png Pinkie moving mirror S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch looking at mirror S2E20.png|Now you look like a pirate! Twilight looking at paper S2E20.png Twilight standing S02E20.png S2E20_twilight_equation.png|Twilight fails to notice her error in calculating time dilation. There's only one solution...PNG|There's only one solution... Stop the time! SO2E20.PNG|I just have to... Stop time! Stopping time Train S2E20.PNG S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! S2E20 Ninja Twilight tree.png|Sneaking around Canterlot S2E20 Ninja Twilight half tree.png|Looking for Guards S2E20 - Guard.PNG|Nopony here but us statues Dissatisfied Spike.SO2E20.PNG|I do not know why we have to wear these things? Spike with black bodysuit S2E20.png S2E20 Ninja Pinkie spike.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Pinkie with hoof at chin S2E20.png StealthTwilight&PinkieS2E20.PNG Tower S2E20.png S2E20 Night guards.png|The Royal Guards Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|"Thats why we're sneaking around!" Pinkie twilight canterlot s2e20.png Pinkie behind Twilight S2E20.png Dissapointed_Pinkie_S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight opening window S2E20.png Twilight seeing inside S2E20.png Twilight thrown off S2E20.png Twilight laying down S2E20.png Ninja Sparkle SO2E20.PNG Twilight hiding S2E20.png Night_Guard_using_light_spell_S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Carefully....PNG|Twilight sneaking Pinkie jumping SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie jumping... Boing-boing... Yummy, ice cream!.PNG|Spike eating... Spike & Twilight S2E20.png Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth Twilight sneaking in S2E20.png Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png The Hourglass S2E20.png Pinkie putting hoof on Twilight S2E20.png Guard shadow S2E20.png Guard sees Twilight S2E20.png|Hey, Twilight! Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks... Twilight looking at herself in mirror S2E20.png|The last sign has come true! Pinkie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Twilight It's About Time.png|I! Twilight It's About Time 2.png|DON'T! Twilight It's About Time 3.png|KNOW! Twilight searching S2E20.png Pinkie looking for time stopping spell SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie looking for time stopping spell Pinkie still looking SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie still looking It's almost Tuesday morning! SO2E20.PNG|It's almost Tuesday morning! Spike sleepy S2E20.png|Don't sleep, Spike! Dawning! SO2E20.PNG|Oh, no! Dawning! No! Tuesday morning! SO2E20.PNG|It's over Twilight... It's Tuesday morning... Spike in front of sunlight S2E20.png|It's officially Tuesday morning... Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! Twilight scared S2E20.png Spike poking Twilight S2E20.png S2E20 celestia.png|Good morning Twilight! Love the new hairstyle! S2E20 Ninja window.png Pinkie_found_something_S2E20.png|Pinkie being genius... again. Future Spike's problem 1 S2E20.png|Spike has a wicked bad tummyache. Future Spike's problem 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png pinkie_twilight_canterlotarchives_s2e20.png Future Spike's problem 3 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png|jajajajajajajajaajaa Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Hourglass S2E20.png|An Hourglass in the library Category:Season 2 episode galleries